


Juntas

by ILUCIDA



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SS, SasuSaku - Freeform, SasuSaku Festival 2017, SasuSakuSara, Tumblr: sasusakumonth, UCHIHAFAMILY, mamakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILUCIDA/pseuds/ILUCIDA
Summary: ''Você chutou minha barriga e eu soube que era o início de nossa vida juntas''.Coleção de drabbles sobre as desventuras e aventuras da maternidade.





	1. Chapter 1

Inquieta.

Sakura havia se remexido na cama mais uma vez. Lembrava-se do quanto ansiara pra quando Sarada começasse a demonstrar sinais de que estava louca pra vir ao mundo, desde aumento da silhueta em alguns centímetros, ao momento que ela começasse ensaios de percussão em sua barriga.

Estava guardando mantimentos na pequeno chalé, localizado entre as montanhas do norte de Takigakure, onde estavam fazendo estadia por algumas semanas, distraída com o preparo da torta de tomates que Sasuke tanto gostava, quando sentiu aquela pequena vibração em seu ventre, delicada e breve, mas forte o suficiente para fazer ecoar a batida mais forte que seu coração já tivera. Havia uma vida que estava crescendo dentro de si. Uma vida que com seus pezinhos ainda não formados se inclinava a dar o primeiro passo naquela jornada que fariam juntas.

"Estamos começando, Sarada" sussurrou, levando a mão até a própria barriga, e a envolvendo entre os braços, enquanto suspirava feliz.

Sempre tivera a impressão que seu primeiro filho seria uma menina, e não abria mão dessa convicção, especialmente depois de ficar grávida. Sua intuição dizia que era uma garota, e aquela altura, seu chakra já indicava se tratar de uma menina.

Naquela época, já podia imaginar o quão constante a Sarada gostaria de demonstrar sua empolgação para vir ao mundo dia após dia.

Suspirou, inquieta, remexendo-se mais uma vez na cama, sentindo o marido se virar para ela, observando-a impassivo.

"Desculpe, ela está fazendo um pequeno abalo sísmico hoje" justificou com um sorriso apaziguador, sentando-se e olhando para ele. Não queria tê-lo acordado.

Ele se limitou a acenar, aproximando-se e a envolvendo em seu braços, fazendo-a recostar em si.

"Deve ter puxado a hiperatividade da mãe" , falou, acariciando seus cabelos assim que ela se acomodou em seu peito, a mão dos dois entrelaçados sobre a barriga de Sakura.

"Eu não sou hiperativa, você que é reservado demais" protestou sonolentamente a médica. Sarada ainda chutava sua barriga em intervalos irregulares afastando qualquer possibilidade dela dormir de verdade, mas estava tão cansada, que se deixou fechar os olhos esperando que a atuação se tornasse realidade e ela pudesse acabar dormindo qualquer hora.

O silêncio se seguiu nos minutos em que Sasuke aguardava a esposa dormir, observando os esporádicos chutes da filha. Talvez por não estar em sua barriga, ele gostava de apreciar aquelas pequenas manifestações de vida, apesar de raramente se permitir momentos como aquele.

Mais alguns minutos haviam se passado quando sentiu o marido se afastar, aconchegando-a entre os travesseiros.

"Hey, a mamãe quer dormir, pequena" sussurrou aproximando a face de sua barriga enquanto pausava a mão sobre ela delicadamente. Tão baixo, que Sakura poderia jurar que ele não queria que ela ouvisse. "Há um mundo enorme aqui fora, e sei que está ansiosa para vê-lo. Tem montanhas tão altas que faz até o shinobi mais poderoso se sentir pequeno, tem vales, céus estrelados e coloridos das mais belas cores ao fim do dia, tem dias frios e flores que abrocham na primavera, e aquelas que nunca perdem para o inverno..." ia dizendo pausadamente, com um tom de voz suave. Naquele momento, Sakura pensou que ele talvez não achasse tão ruim o fato dela estar escutando sua conversa privada com a filha. "Tão enorme, Sarada... E eu prometo que irá vê-lo. Cada canto que quiser".

Sakura sorriu.

"Anata, a mimando com promessas tão cedo?" perguntou Sakura, remexendo-se preguiçosamente, colocando-se no mesmo nível que ele e ajeitando-se entre os travesseiros.

"Ela deve gostar das Planície do Leste" falou Sasuke, lembrando-se de um dos primeiros lugares que foram quando começaram sua viagem juntos após o casamento, era de longe, o preferido por ambos até então.

"Se não ficar quietinha não tem viagem" reclamou para a filha.

"Tá vendo, sua mãe que vai ser durona com você" disse ele, ainda se dirigindo a Sarada.

"Alguém vai ter que disciplinar essa menina" defendeu-se, deixando os olhos se fechar novamente.

Talvez sua filha fosse uma pequena chantagistazinha, porque após a promessa a freqüência dos chutes foi diminuindo até ela ser capaz de dormir tranquilamente.


	2. Choro

Sakura encarou a prateleira mais uma vez tentando lembrar o que estava procurando naquela sessão. Leite, fraldas, sabonetes, carne moída, lenços umedecidos... Repassou mentalmente lista de coisas que havia ido comprar. Passou uma das mechas que se encontravam soltas de seu rabo-de cavalo improvisado para trás da orelha, percorrendo os olhos pela prateleira buscando encontrar seja lá o que tivesse procurando. Shampoo! Exclamou mentalmente ao lembrar o que fora buscar ali, mas teve seu lampejo de memória interrompido pelo gemido de choro que se anunciava da cadeirinha de bebê do carrinho de supermercado.

Sarada. Ela a encarou com um misto de frustração, por ver que ela acordou, precipitando-se para pegá-la no colo, embalando-a em ritmo constante. Ela estava tão agitada nas últimas semanas, com crises de choro que duravam a madrugada e mais algumas durante o dia.

Voltou a fitar a prateleira mais uma vez, buscando se lembrar do que precisava, enquanto o choro se tornava cada vez mais estridente. Tinha tanta coisa para fazer naquele dia, e mal dormira. Encontrava-se em sua versão mais miserável, com moletom duas vezes maior que seu tamanho e o cabelo desengrenado que mal podia lembrar qual foi a última vez que lavara. Estava buscando retomar sua rotina no Hospital, resolvendo alguns problemas burocráticos com a ala infantil que havia instalado há alguns anos, e tentando conciliar isso com fraldas sujas, tortas de tomate, noites sem dormir, banheiros limpos, estufa regada e mantimentos em dia, ou seja: Não acompanhar Sarada em meio aquela crise de choro era um verdadeiro desafio.

Aliás, é de conhecimento geral que bebês choram. O fato mais previsível sobre eles, especialmente se você for uma médica renomada de Konoha e souber as quatro fases em que os bebês apresentam crises de choro durante o primeiro ano. E Sakura estava passando pela provação que é a crise dos oito meses enquanto tentava sobreviver à reintegração de sua rotina de Drª. Sakura. Mas o que ninguém falava era do quão desesperador era ver sua filha chorar por minutos a fio e não saber se ela está com dor, fome, frio, ou só dizendo que você é uma péssima mãe.

A mulher sacudia seu bebê exasperada, decidindo por fim se dirigir ao caixa imediatamente assim que a filha começou a dar os primeiros sinais de que estava se acalmando. Quando guardou as compras no porta-malas percebeu que a filha ainda estava chorosa, mostrando que ao mínimo desagrado que houvesse se precipitaria em chorar copiosamente, o que aconteceu assim que foi retirá-la do carro junto com as compras.

|"Ei, princesa" sussurrou buscando acalmá-la, embalando-a nos braços, entrando em casa, deixando as compras ainda no carro. Desde que tivera Sarada tudo sempre ficava inacabado, metade das roupas sempre eram lavadas no dia seguinte, parte do café da manhã sempre saia quase no fim da tarde, às vezes se sentia incapaz de administrar tudo. E em momento como aquele, se sentia mais perdida que nunca, como se estivesse fazendo tudo errado. Sua vontade era apenas de abraçar a filha e chorar junto. Mas não chorar junto com a cria era uma das regras número um de ser uma mãe minimamente decente, imaginou Sakura.

"A mamãe está aqui, SHIII" continuou sussurrando. Em geral, a constância do barulho do "shii" costumava ir a acalmando, bebês em geral se acalmavam com sons constantes, principalmente aqueles que remetiam a ondas e sua vida uterina. Ela se recostou em uma poltrona e ficou ali, não se sabe quanto tempo, até ver o choro cessar por completo, embalando a filha, sentindo seu cheirinho de bebê, sua respiração que assumiu um ritmo mais compassado, até que a sala fosse tomada por um silêncio absoluto, onde era possível ouvir as batidas ritmadas daquele pequeno coraçãozinho. Naquele momento duvidou que algo pudesse ser melhor que aquilo.

Talvez tudo que Sarada queria era que ela estivesse ali, exatamente como naquele momento, a abraçando, juntinhas, sem preocupações com a organização da casa, hospital, e todas aquelas mil coisas que a estava sobrecarregando. E mesmo que Sakura não soubesse até então, ela também precisava disso. Ela estava longe de ser a mãe ideal, e de saber o que fazer a maior parte do tempo, mas tinha uma ótima professora para lhe ensinar. Obrigado por tentar me ensinar a ser sua mãe, Sarada - pensou, beijando uma das suas pequenas mãozinhas.


	3. Ciúmes

Sarada havia adormecido no sofá após um exaustivo treinamento com o pai. Ansiara a semana inteira para que ele voltasse da missão, e assim que voltou não se absteve de cobrar a promessa de treiná-la assim que ele pisou na vila. Poderia facilmente leva-la para o quarto, mas o marido logo se precipitou em pegá-la. Talvez ela preferisse assim.

Havia sido assim desde que Sasuke voltara. Sua filha fazia de tudo para passar o máximo de tempo possível com o pai. Seja o escolhendo como parceiro em seus jogos de videogame, mostrando os jutsos que aprendeu, ou pedindo para que a ensinasse algumas técnicas mais avançadas, além de falar dele todo o tempo. Mas era assim até antes dele partir. Nunca fora competitiva com Sasuke, mas quando se tratava da preferência da Sarada, não podia evitar a inveja nas vezes em que a filha manifestava predileção pai, como nas vezes em que ela não queria comer a papinha por birra, mas era só o Sasuke brincar com a comida que ele comia, ou quando passava horas tentando niná-la e que era só o Sasuke pegá-la no colo para dormir. A quinta Guerra Ninja teria se iniciado se ela tivesse chamado "papa" primeiro, não tinha dúvidas. Não havia carregado a filha por oito meses, nem passado outros oito falando incessantemente "mama" esperando que ela absorvesse o título por osmose, pra ser preterida assim no vocabulário da filha. Não mesmo!

Quando Sasuke depositou a filha na cama, Sakura tratou de providenciar mais cobertores, jogando um deles sobre o próprio ombro. O tempo estava frio e uma tempestade se anunciava em breve.

Mesmo com Sarada perfeitamente acomodada na cama, nenhum dos dois foi capaz de evitar ficar ali, olhando-a, sua expressão serena, os cabelos desengrenados tanto pelo treinamento, quanto pelo sono despreocupado. Ela olhou para expressão serena do marido contemplando a filha e não pode evitar sorrir.

"Dá vontade de não perder nenhum segundo, não é?" perguntou retoricamente Sakura, sabendo bem como era ficar absorta, contemplando aquele pequeno milagre que era a existência de sua menina.

Sasuke assentiu, passando uma mecha do cabelo da filha para trás, com a única mão que possuía.

"Ela é perfeita" sussurrou, fazendo uma leve carícia em seu rosto, "espero que um dia me perdoe por eu ter perdido tanto".

Sakura suspirou. Tinha certeza que a filha o perdoara logo da primeira vez que voltara diferentemente dele, que jamais se perdoaria.

"Ela te adora, parece um papagaio valando de você: _otosan_ isso- _otosan_ aquilo, _otosan_ pra o treino... " falou Sakura tentando soar divertida, mas com ligeira afetação, arrancando uma expressão mais suave do marido. Apesar de compreender bem os motivos, algo em ver a Sarada tão afobada em impressioná-lo, com a toda atenção que ela deu a Sasuke desde sua volta a deixou levemente magoada, não estava acostumada a dividir assim o amor da filha. "Acho que não viu o modo que ela olha pra você, com toda essa devoção, chego a imaginar se sobra espaço pra mim..."

" Isso é ciúme?" indagou jocosamente arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Sakura ajeitou o cobertor pelos ombros, observado os raios azulados que anunciavam na janela.

"Tem sido nós duas a um longo tempo... " explicou ainda absorta em fitar o prelúdio do temporal que logo viria através da visão da janela. "Ela sempre me procurava quando tinha pesadelos, hoje em dia ela tenta ser uma mocinha e resiste a ideia, porém sempre acende a luz quando os têm. – lembrou-se, com um misto de nostalgia de quando eram apenas as duas. "Aí eu que venho deitar aqui quando vejo, ela não fala nada, mas dorme tranquila sem nem precisar de luz acesa. Mas apesar disso, ela ainda corre para minha cama quando tem trovões" confessou sorrindo.

Sasuke a acompanhou com um breve sorriso imaginando aquelas memórias e com a inveja infantil da esposa. Sakura se acostumara a ser um referencial para a filha para tudo, desde que ele tivera que partir.

"Aposto que hoje ela vai tentar te impressionar sendo brava" ressaltou Sakura

" Tsc "murmurou Sasuke, passando a mão em volta de seus braços e a conduzindo em silêncio para o quarto deles. "Ela também fala de você o tempo todo" afirmou, assim que chegaram ao fim do corredor.

......

Já era madrugada, quando a chuva começou, embalada por raios e trovões, tão altos e resplandecentes, que duvidava que Sarada não tivesse acordado. Se não fosse a presença do marido ao lado, que adormeceu segurando sua mão, já teria ido se deitar com a filha. Era um segredo, mas ela também não gostava nadinha de trovões.

Por estar atenta, ouviu quando passos abafados se aproximavam do quarto, revelando em seguida uma Sarada abraçando um travesseiro, e os encarando com certo constrangimento.

"Sarada, tudo bem?" indagou Sasuke com preocupação, sentando-se para ver melhor a filha.

"Sim... Só... Está frio lá." mentiu hesitante, ainda na porta do quarto.

Sasuke trocou então um olhar cúmplice com Sakura, entendendo então do que se tratava. Ia dizer que ela podia dormir ali, quando ouviu a esposa fazer um ruído de suspense.

"Vocês viram isso?" perguntou ela alarmada, apontando para um ponto no meio do cobertor.

"Não, o quê?" Sarada e Sasuke perguntaram em uníssono, aproximando-se então os três em seguida do tal ponto que Sakura havia avistado. Apesar de sua mão estar supostamente apontando para o que vira em cima do cobertor, nenhum dos dois nada vira.

"Isso aqui" respondeu ela inconformada diante da expressão confusa dos outros dois Uchihas — O super jutso protetor de trovões! — exclamou empolgada jogando o cobertor cima da cabeça dos três, em meio a gargalhadas. Quando se recomporam, ainda se encontravam sentados em baixo do cobertor, e Sarada foi a primeira a falar.

"Acho que deveríamos jogar" propôs ela.

"Sim, sim, jogar" concordou Sakura ainda empolgada. "Mas o quê"?

Ela não fazia ideia do que jogar ali, e a resposta veio de onde não esperava.

"Mímica' respondeu Sasuke no tom monótono usual.

Ambas assentiram com gritinhos empolgados.

"Você começa papai" pediu Sarada, sob o olhar incrédulo de Sasuke. Apostava que ele não pretendia participar, mas apenas concordou com seu habitual "Humpf". Existia muito pouca coisa que ele não aceitaria fazer de bom grado pela filha. "Só não vale imitar a mamãe sendo ciumenta, é confuso. "Completou, arrancando protestos de Sakura enquanto ria, e trocava olhares de compreensão com o pai, como se dissessem _"Tá vendo?"._


	4. Medo

Medo

Se há uma coisa inerente ao instinto de sobrevivência e perpetuação da espécie é o medo. Medo da morte e sendo mãe, o medo de qualquer coisa que abale o bem-estar da cria. Medo natural e comum, mas potencializado ao se tratar de uma médica-nin da Vila da Folha que já viu crianças sofrerem com toda sorte de doenças e acidentes.

Ao se tornar mãe a consciência da morte e efemeridade da vida pareceu aflorar para a jovem de um modo quase sobrenatural. Todos os riscos e a limitação do poder humano mediante a morte passaram a parecer cada vez mais tangíveis.

Nas primeiras semanas lidar com o medo foi irrefutavelmente difícil. Na cabeça da médica havia um catálogo de doenças e riscos que seu bebê poderia correr. Talvez por um dos últimos casos que viu no hospital antes de obter sua licença foi um de síndrome da morte súbita, onde bebês aparentemente saudáveis morrem sem motivo conhecido, a consciência de sua impotência mediante a morte as tornou especialmente mais aterrorizante desde que teve a filha. Porque não havia força sobre-humana, cuidados, ou habilidades médicas algum páreo para uma morte de causa desconhecida.

Mais de uma noite ela passou acordada, deitada ao lado da filha com as mãos em sua barriga apenas para ter certeza de que estava respirando. Naqueles dias, geralmente Sasuke a encontrava acomodada ao lado de Sarada no sofá babá, rodeadas de almofadas brancas e cor de rosa, escolha de Sakura. Ele nunca tentou dissuadi-la da ideia, sabia que com o tempo a esposa saberia lidar melhor com seus medos, que também eram dele, e apenas sugeria que fossem para o quarto deles, ou se limitava a cobri-la, quando via que ela estava cansada demais para isso.

Ainda hoje, mais de uma vez à noite ela colocava as mãos sob o nariz dela só para se certificar se havia aquela corrente de expiração. Nunca uma troca de oxigênio e gás carbônico foi tão importante.

Conforme seu neném crescia, mais medos foram acrescentados a lista. Agora Sarada engatinhava por toda a casa e havia adquirido a mania de experimentar o mundo com a boca, fazendo-a redobrar o cuidado com fios, tomadas, altura, objetos cortantes ou muito pequenos. Confiscara a maioria dos brinquedos que a menina ganhara por não estar certa que eram adequados a idade, por conter parte que poderiam ser engolidas pelo seu bebê curioso.

Talvez por isso, quando estava passando pela sala ocupada com seus afazeres enquanto a menina de pouco mais de um ano brincava no tatame infantil colorido próximo ao pai, que estava sentado em sua poltrona polindo as lâminas de suas kunais e shurikens, Sakura logo se preocupou ao ver a bebê mastigando entretida alguma coisa desconhecida.

"Anata, deu algo para a Sarada?" perguntou desconfiada.

O marido negou com a cabeça, a olhando com estranheza.

"Sarada?" chamou atenta, trocando um olhar com o marido, que se encontrava igualmente alerta. "O que está comendo?" perguntou a mulher preocupada, aproximando-se lentamente.

A garota respondeu parando por um segundo de mastigar para observar a mãe confusa, e nesse momento Sakura achou que ela havia entendido que não devia estar fazendo aquilo. Mas sua impressão se foi com Sarada trocando lentamente o lado da mastigação e voltando a mastigar com vontade.

Seja lá o que fosse, devia ser muito bom.

Aquilo foi o bastante para Sasuke se precipitar em abaixar subitamente perto da filha, mas Sakura fez sinal para que fosse com calma, não queria que a menina se assustasse e acabasse engolindo ou se engasgando com o que quer que estivesse comendo. Suas expressões eram tensas, e Sakura procurou romper a distância, abaixando perto da filha do modo mais amigável que podia.

"Você poderia ser boazinha e mostrar pra mamãe o que está comendo" falou com doçura, buscando distraí-la enquanto levava a mão à face da menina, que a olhou emburrada. Seus dedos se dirigiram à boca da filha, mas ela se esquivou, ameaçando chorar O que quer que estivesse na boca, não estava disposta a dividir facilmente.

Sakura insistiu apertando as bochechas da menina, possibilitando ver algo verde gosmento, que estaria triturado se não fosse a quase ausência de dentes de seu bebê.

"Um grilo? Minha filha comeu um grilo?" perguntou atônita, mais para si mesmo, mas voltando inconscientemente o olhar para o esposo, que parecia aliviado.

Ela pegou a filha rapidamente, esquecendo de tentar ser simpática.

Sasuke seguiu a mulher que embalava a filha pela cozinha sussurrando súplicas sobre ela ser uma boa menina que não devia consumir germes com ligeiro desespero. Ela apoiou o bebê na pia e retirou o inseto coberto de baba com o indicador, que foi atirado na pia, sob água corrente, fazendo Sarada começar a chorar escandalosamente.

"Devia estar gostoso" disse Sasuke fazendo uma careta ao fitar o inseto imersos em gosma esverdeado que descia ralo abaixo.

Sakura sinalizou para que ele segurasse a filha, correndo para o banheiro em busca de material de higiene, voltando pronta para recitar uma aula de infectologia para a neném, que parara o choro para observar a mãe atenta as recomendações da mãe, que embebia o algodão de antisséptico.

Ao passar a solução na boca da menina, que fez uma careta inicial, Sakura se preparou para mais uma maratona de choro. Que não veio. Ao invés disso viu a filha testar mais uma vez a novidade e mudar de expressão rapidamente, dando uma gargalhada que a mãe podia jurar que era mais gostosa do mundo. Sua filha estava experimentando o mundo, talvez de modo inusitado e que a deixasse de cabelo em pé, mas não podia privá-la de tudo e colocá-la em uma bolha cristalina e asséptica.

Era um privilégio poder vê-la experimentar o mundo, Sakura não podia deixar de notar.


	5. Seu mundo

Sarada era devidamente o tipo de bebê que fazia adultos se envergonharem de serem tão infantis. Aos três anos era quase um adulto em miniatura, cheia de autonomia e organização chegando a ser um pouco metódica, como uma mocinha, se prontificando a ajuda-la a preparar o banho pegando o sabonete e chacoalhando a água até fazer bolhas, ou pedindo para que preparasse sua sopinha, além sempre deixar os brinquedos em um cantinho no tatame quando acabava de brincar. Nunca espalhados. Agora que falava mais palavras, muitas certinhas, sempre a envergonhava com Naruto, o corrigindo sempre que falava bebenhês com ela, utilizando de palavras erradas, típico do modo que adultos falam com crianças.

É prato, tio. Geralmente dizia quando começava a falar embolado, na clássica troca de R por L que o alfabeto bebenhês propunha. Ele parecia se divertir, porque sempre repetia a palavra errada para a pequena, que sempre o corrigia novamente balançando as mãozinhas com impaciência.

Chegava até a ser mandona, em muitos momentos, como quando brincava com Boruto e Chouchou, sempre tentando comandar a brincadeira dizendo como e quem deveria fazer o quê.

Por isso a achou perfeita para o papel que queria desempenhar na brincadeira que propôs.

Sakura se encontrava arrumando as roupas da filha sentada na cama do seu quarto quando viu pequenas mãos se apoiarem no colchão jogando todo o peso do corpo sobre elas para ganhar impulso e subir o resto do corpo.

— Mamãe, vamos brincar? — perguntou ela ao escalar a cama. Ao olhar para filha, viu que ela tinha um pente em mãos e percebeu a intenção.

— Tá bom. Você quer me pentear? — perguntou ela quase que retoricamente. A garotinha murmurou um uhum, já concentrada em mexer em seu cabelo.

— Eu sou sua mamãe e você é minha filhinha, viu? — pediu ela mexendo-se para encará-la balançando o pente em um tom quase profissional, como o de um médico que faz recomendações a paciente. Ela tinha aquela seriedade de adultos até quando brincava que a fazia rir. Sakura assentiu com um murmuro sentindo então o pente deslizar pelos seus fios. Sarada tinha uma mão leve, e o toque delicado em seus cabelos a relaxava. Assistiu em silêncio a filha tentar tecer uma trança de lado, que saia na prática um emaranhado de duas mecham embaraçadas que daria um pouco de trabalho depois. A menina parecia bem concentrada, e tirou um prendedor do próprio cabelo para preservar sua obra recém-completa, utilizando também de uma presilhinha cor de rosa para prender sua franja para trás, o que fez a rosada retirar quase que por reflexo.

— Arg mamãe, não desfaz o penteado. — ralhou Sarada toda emburrada, fazendo um biquinho do tamanho do mundo.

— Ai filha, é a testa. — defendeu-se Sakura dando uns tapinhas na própria testa para indicar o motivo e olhando pra cima, como se desse para visualizá-la assim.

A garotinha fez um muxoxo e Sakura logo se sentiu mal por estar estragando a brincadeira da filha.

— Agora eu vou pra escola mamãe? — perguntou Sakura forçando um infantil, tentando lembra-la da brincadeira. Viu seu semblante se acender.

— Não, primeiro é o café, mamãe — explicou ela como se falasse com uma criança. — E depois eu me arrumo pra trabalho e te levo pra escola. — esclareceu solícita como sempre, apressando-se para pegar o kit de cozinha que tinha no canto do quarto.

Uma das peculiaridades do jeito mandão de Sarada era essa: Ela sempre a guiava nas brincadeiras. Com outras crianças isso poderia ter um efeito negativo, criando conflitos, mas para ela, era como ter uma professora que a ensinava a ser um pouco criança de novo, mais leve e solta. Sem perceber, era arrastada para o mundo a um mundo de canções inventadas, histórias de ninjas princesas e comidinhas de faz de conta.

Afinal, ser mãe era como se tornar um pouco criança.

Enquanto ela crescia, Sakura lembrava-se como era ser pequena.

Após um delicioso café de mentirinha, Sarada lhe deu sua lancheira e anunciou, olhando no espelho que achara da mãe e passando um batom imaginário, com um estalar de lábios em seguida, que a levaria pra escola. E não, Sakura não sabia onde ela tinha aprendido aquilo, ou alegaria não saber.

— Aí você fala tchau mamãe — lembrou ela pra Sakura, que não conteve o riso, mas repetiu a frase recomendada empolgada pegando a lancheira e reincorporando o papel.

Tchau, filhinha. Respondeu ela de volta, acenando. Quando Sakura achou que a brincadeira tinha acabado, a filha apareceu com um telefone imaginário, com ligação mais imaginária ainda.

— É a tia Ino — informou ela, ficando em pé na cama para lhe passar a ligação.

— Porquinha, eu tenho que ir pra escola, isso não é hora de ligar — reclamou Sakura, pondo-se no nível da filha — Vou passar pra minha mãe.

Seguiu-se uma sequência de conversa imaginária até ela desligar a ligação.

— O que ela falou? — perguntou Sakura, interessada.

— Ela falou pra comer o lanche todo e disse que a Testuda nem é tão testuda assim — respondeu mexendo na franja da mãe.

Sakura riu com ternura e a abraçou, pegando-a no colo e cobrindo de beijinhos.

— Sabe o que a Testuda-não-tão-testuda vai fazer além de encher meu neném de beijinhos?

.....

As duas passaram à tarde no parquinho, montando casinhas na areia, e arremessando shurikens e kunais de plástico em uma guerra que travaram na grama, com Sakura sendo prontamente guiada por uma empolgada Sarada que a arrastava de um canto para outro do parque, mostrando-lhe brinquedos e descobertas.

Vem mamãe. Dizia ela pegando na sua mão e a guiando para seu mundo.

E Sakura ia, empolgada e apaixonada por tudo que a filha queria compartilhar com ela, ambas marcando a areia com pegadas de seus passos juntas. Como tinha de ser.

A observa descer no escorregador contente enterrando os pés na areia, quando percebeu que era hora de apresenta-la ao mais célebre brinquedo que qualquer parquinho tem: O balanço.

Mais alto, mamãe pedia ela em busca de aventura a uma Sakura que achava prudente oscilações rasas.

Ela estava extasiada com o novo brinquedo, Sakura jurava que ela não sairia dali tão cedo, mas foi surpreendida quando ela resolveu descer subitamente, dirigindo-se a ela empolgada.

Sua vez, mamãe. Determinou, batendo no acento do balanço com as mãos, indicando que sentasse.

Nesses momentos, mesmo não sendo mais um faz de conta, era fácil esquecer quem era a mãe e quem era a filha. Era do seu jeito adulto e metódico que todo tempo, mesmo sem querer, Sarada cuidava dela de volta, de um modo infantil, com seus intimados a participar de suas brincadeiras inventadas abstraindo-a, mesmo que sem saber de suas preocupações com o trabalho, com sua disposição de sempre ensiná-la como brincar, ou quando escova seus cabelos e dava beijinhos em machucados sem importância que ela vinha a adquirir na cozinha, cuidando dela de um modo que mais ninguém saberia.

Ela se sentou e sentiu as mãozinhas da filha nas suas costas, empurrando-a. Ela a ajudou criando impulsos com os pés, e viu Sarada rir empolgada em muitos momentos até cansar e se sentar no balanço ao lado. As duas mantiveram ai, com os pés balançando, cheio de areia, profundamente satisfeitas com a vida.


	6. Casa

Filhos saem de casa

E quando chegou a vez de Sarada não teve nada de passar a mão no cabelo olhar nos olhos e começar a falar.

Uma parte de si se sentiu desamparada, como uma criança onde a boneca resolveu não brincar mais de casinhas. Mas ali não era um faz de conta, e Sarada era uma pessoa, que havia se desenvolvido e crescido.

E não foi só sair de casa como alguém que diz "Vou morar ali, naquele puxadinho". Ou na esquina. Ou em outro quarteirão. De tanto lugar perto pra ela resolver morar, ela decidiu, após voltar de uma missão de aproximadamente duas semanas em Suna, simplesmente anunciar que era lá que moraria.

Fora convidada para coordenar a equipe de inteligência da cooperação interdistrital de Suna e Konoha e aceitou. Simples assim.

Com dezenove anos Sarada era uma jovem inteligente e habilidosa, sabia que se destacaria onde quer que fosse, poderia permanecer em Konoha, mas não, optou por ir longe.

Quando chegou a hora da despedida, Sakura apenas não soube como reagir. A ajudou a fazer as malas, fez um obento como se ela fosse para a missão, e a entregou, com um aperto de mãos. Não conseguiria fazer mais.

Um dia, cerca três meses após a ida de Sarada ela recebeu ligação da menina. Ao atender, logo percebeu que ela não estava bem, mas esta tentou disfarçar o que estava sentindo falando de banalidades, apesar Sakura apenas sabia que tinha algo errado.

"Querida, tá tudo bem?" perguntou Sakura, genuinamente preocupada.

"Sim, tudo ótimo" respondeu a filha, tentando soar animada." Conseguimos prender uma organização que planejava atacar Konoha, e outra que praticava importações ilegais e..." tentou ela quando sua você apenas embargou.

"Não mãe, tá tudo horrível" desabou com tom despedaçado " sinto tanta falta da senhora, do papai. Mas tanta... " disse a voz chorosa. "queria tá em casa, com a senhora pra me empurrar antialérgicos a cada missão ou pra destruir o jardim comigo nos treinos não oficiais e também pra competir genjutsus com o papai" falou, lembrando-se em como era bom estar em casa. "Eu só queria sentir que tenho um lugar pra voltar no fim do dia, um lar.

"Querida" chamou Sakura não sabendo exatamente o que dizer. "Lembra quando seu pai voltou da primeira vez"?

"Sim, você tinha destruído a casa naquele dia" falou ela com resquício de humor lembrando-se de apenas um dos eventos impagáveis daquele dia confuso.

"É exatamente isso. Eu tinha destruído a casa, mas naquele dia nosso lar nunca esteve tão completo" falou ela, lembrando-se da noite que passaram em um apartamento pequeno alugado no centro onde Sarada passou o jantar contando sobre suas suspeitas tola, o teste de DNA e as conversas com Naruto, além de contar orgulhosa como o pai lhe protegeu de um ataque.

Foi a primeira vez em muito tempo que se sentira tão absolutamente feliz.

"O que quero dizer é que não importa aonde você vá" retomou ela com tom suave. "Seu lar está no laço que construímos, nessa conversa, nas lembranças, em sabermos que estaremos aqui, eu, seu pai, um pelos outros. Lar não é um lugar, é ter alguém pra voltar mesmo não voltando.

Sakura havia aprendido no grande período em que Sasuke passou fora. Os dois eram sua família, e enquanto os tivesse, por mais longe que fossem, existiria seu lar.

"Nossos sentimentos estão conectados, não é?" perguntou Sarada se sentindo com doze anos novamente reaprendendo a maior lição de sua vida.

"Sim, princesa" falou Sakura com um sorriso doce da outra linha, sabendo que a filha seria brava o bastante pra ficar o tempo que precisasse em Suna.

_Looking deeper through the telescope_

_You can see that your home's inside of you_

Então se passaram dois anos, contando com visitas em ocasiões especiais e ligações empolgadas onde ela contava como estava sendo sua vida em Suna, e as missões. Fora quando se reuniam oficialmente, em convocações do Hokage. Ela havia se tornado alguém suficientemente importante para comparecer até nas reuniões mais restritas, constatava Sakura orgulhosa todas as vezes que se viam por estarem em uma reunião oficial, onde não eram mãe e filha, mas também Sarada-sama e Sakura-sama.

Apesar da frequência em que se viam ser razoável, Sakura não poderia deixar de sentir como se faltasse um pedaço de si, e talvez por isso seja compreensível quando encontrou a filha sentada em sua cozinha em um fim de tarde de primavera tomando chá com o pai, que a olhou com um sorriso suave que dava em raras ocasiões assim que ela entrou, fazendo- a logo perceber eu havia algo diferente ali. A viu oferecer uma xícara de chá e afirmar calmamente que ficaria em Konoha.

Mas claro que o momento perfeito teve que ser estragado por uma dose de realidade, que veio quando Sarada a puxou distraída e fez um pedido.

"Quero que me ajude a procurar uma casa" pediu ela deixando Sakura atônita.

"Como assim procurar uma casa. Você tem uma casa. Essa casa" afirmou Sakura exasperada andando de um lado pro outro

Sarada apenas a olhou cética, fitando-a através do óculos com a típica armação vermelha.

"Mãe..." chamou como se estivesse chamando atenção e uma criança.

"Ok, eu entendi. A gente pode, sei lá, falar com o cara da casa ao lado pra vender ela, eu posso convencer ele, realmente posso" propôs ela decidida a fazer uma visita que poderia ser nada amigável ao vizinho.

"Podemos fazer isso agora" determinou Sasuke ativando o sharingan e fazendo menção de se retirar acompanhado de Sakura.

"Mãe... Pai..." chamou ela novamente puxando os pais, nem querendo saber o queriam dizer com convencer.

Sakura a olhou como uma criança flagrada fazendo algo errado, e Sasuke apenas voltou sua atenção para ela com expressão impassível, mas com um dos olhos ainda vermelho.

"Eu vou procurar um lugar perto, juro! O mais perto que tiver eu apenas compro" prometeu ela fazendo os olhos do pai voltar a ficar negro.

Passado o momento tenso, Sarada a ajudou a preparar o jantar e depois Sakura resolveu sentar com ela olhando o jornal do dia em busca de imóveis, recebendo uma série de objeções de Sasuke que arranjava problemas na maioria das localidades. Em parte ela sabia que além da birra por ela querer morar só, havia também preocupação com lugares seguros e acessíveis.

Quando terminaram o jantar e estavam prontos pra se recolher, Sakura não resistiu em buscar saber os reais motivos que levaram a filha a voltar.

"Por que voltou?" a indagou.

Sarada deu um sorriso mexendo nos óculos como era de costume quando ficava sem graça.

"Aqui é onde está minha família, meu lugar no mundo" falou ela assumindo em seguida um olhar determinado. "Ainda mais, não posso me tornar uma boa Hokage um dia se eu passar mais tempo fora do quê aqui.

Sakura a abraçou orgulhosa e levemente emocionada

"Apertado, mama." reclamou ela.

_Just know, wherever you go_

_You can always come home_

 


	7. Sharingan

O Sol já se encontrava baixo sobre a grama dourada de fim de verão quando Sakura separava algumas sementes para plantio da horta suspensa que fizera. Sasuke a ajudava no processo, enterrando algumas mudas de hortaliças na terra já adubada.

Não muito longe, Sarada ensaiava passos entre as pleomeles que Sakura plantara próximo aos limites da cerca. Com frequência Sasuke a observava por saber que a filha tinha uma preferência particular por comer tudo que não fosse considerado comestível. Em uma dessas olhadelas, ele observou uma movimentação estranha entre as árvores existentes entre a sua propriedade e a vizinha, o que o fez ativar imediatamente seu kekkei genkai, aproximando-se da filha.

Ao inspecionar a área notou que a poucos metros dali, através da folhagem esverdeada, corria uma doninha de pelo laranja com pintas marrons. Ele ainda observou com cuidado o entorno, decidindo pegar a filha no colo. Seus instintos andavam em modo de defesa recentemente. Se suas suspeitas se confirmassem, nem sua família nem Konoha estavam seguros. Essa perspectiva o fazia estar permanentemente alerta.

A pequena parecia alheia à preocupação de Sasuke, apertando nas mãos um ramo de folhas que arrancou quando ele a colocou no colo. Ia oferecer a ele quando se deteve, fitando os olhos do pai. Uma das suas mãozinhas se elevou à face de Sasuke parando pouco abaixo de seus olhos. Ela fitava com expressão compenetrada os três tomoes ao redor de sua pupila.

Sasuke contemplava orgulhoso o encantamento da filha, vendo suas mãozinhas deslizarem ao redor de suas pálpebras, como se ela quisesse retirar suas íris só para melhor observá-la.

— Papa vermelho — indicou Sarada com um dedo em frente a seu olho.

— É o dõjutsu de sua família — contou em tom baixo, como se estivesse confiando-lhe um segredo, com o olhar fixo nas orbes negras da garotinha. — Talvez você venha a tê-lo um dia.

Não sabia se ela, com pouco menos de dois anos, entendia o que aquilo significava, mas a viu sorrir com contentamento apertando as mãozinhas em seu rosto como se ele tivesse dado uma boa notícia.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Sakura aproximando-se dos dois observando os olhos do marido.

— Foi apenas uma inspeção — respondeu ele, desativando o sharingan, para decepção de Sarada, que se remexeu emburrada ameaçando chorar.

— Venha — pediu Sakura se precipitando para pegar a filha. Sabia que se dependesse de Sasuke ele passaria o dia com o doujutsu ativado só para mimá-la. — Você terá um, um dia. Poderá olhar o tempo que quiser.

Sarada a observou atenta, com a careta se desfazendo como se tivesse algum lampejo de compreensão. Suas mãos se então se direcionaram para o rosto da mãe puxando a pele que ficava pouco abaixo de seus olhos cor de jade. Sakura deu uma gargalhada.

— Não, eu não tenho nenhum kekkei genkai — explicou ela. — O sharingan é da parte de seu pai, do clã Uchiha.

Sarada não pareceu convencida, inspecionando seus olhos como se esperasse que eles mudassem de cor.

— Meu poder está aqui — falou ela indicando o punho para a filha, que o agarrou com as suas mãos, fitando-as com interesse.

— Creio que ela quer ver seu poder — falou Sasuke achando a garotinha, com sua fita vermelha na cabeça, bochechas rechonchudas e olhos faiscando curiosidade, particularmente graciosa.

Sakura riu sabendo o que o marido estava propondo.

— Não, vai assustar ela — negou-se Sakura passando a filha para o marido, que a segurou de frente ao corpo como se ela estivesse em uma cadeirinha, pronta para voltar à sua horta.

—Ela quer ver, chega um dia que uma garota tem que conhecer o poder de sua família — insistiu. — Não, Sarada? Não quer ver a mamãe destruindo coisas? — perguntou ele tolamente a menininha. Até Sasuke Uchiha se tornava um pouco tolo perto de sua bebê. — Sim, Aeeh. — respondeu-se em seguida balançando o bracinho da neném como se ela tivesse respondido.

Sakura suspirou sabendo que era uma batalha perdida.

— Se ela chorar a culpa é sua — advertiu, dando-se por vencida dirigindo-se ao caminho de pedras do jardim e pegando uma que cabia na palma da mão.

Ela aproximou da filha girando a rocha em sua frente de um modo quase lúdico, detendo toda a atenção da garota, deixando-a parada em uma das mãos por fim, antes de tocá-la com o indicador, gerando fissuras que desfizeram a rocha então chata, em segundos.

Sarada sorriu batendo uma mãozinha na outra animada.

— Viu Sarada? Não é incrível? — perguntou Sasuke para a filha.

Havia uma razão para ter pedido isso à Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke gostava de admirar coisas perfeitas. Em campo, gostava de encontrar oponentes à altura, que executassem suas técnicas com precisão, otimizando-as ao máximo. E o controle de chackra de Sakura era algo que podia ser chamado de perfeito.

Sarada parecia partilhar de sua empolgação, mexendo-se para sair do seu colo, dirigindo-se às pedras assim que Sasuke a libertou e pegando uma.

— De novo, mama — pediu, estendendo uma pedra angular à mãe.

E assim ela o fez, sobre palminhas animadas da filha que queria que ela quebrasse várias e várias pedras, tentando imitá-la em alguns momentos, frustrando-se no entanto.

Sakura aproveitou uma das distrações da pequena, que tentava quebrar uma pedra com os dedos, para descansar, sentando-se ao lado do marido, que as observava sentado na grama.

— Acho que já sabemos a quem ela vai puxar — falou Sasuke quando Sakura se recostou nele.

— Ela pareceu bem empolgada com o sharingan.

— Sim, mas não me importaria se ela não tivesse.

Olhar para Sarada brincando tão inocentemente o fez se lembrar de seu passado, de todo o ódio que permeava a história do seu doujutsu. Ele não queria nada assim pra ela.

— Sasuke-kun — contestou Sakura com em tom de repreensão, imaginando o que ele estava pensando.

— Um poder que precisa de tanta dor para ser despertado e potencializado não parece justo com ela — Sasuke justificou, observando a filha brincar.

— Anata, algumas coisas são invitáveis — Sakura falou fitando sua pequena. — Ainda mais, um poder desperto por algo tão forte como o ódio não poderia ser desperto com um sentimento ainda mais forte como o amor?

Sasuke anuiu admirando a sabedoria da sua esposa, que com poucas palavras tornou seu semblante mais leve, e ambos se contentaram em contemplar seu bebê, que pegava mais uma rocha para tentar imitar o que a mãe fizera.


	8. Conta um conto

Mãozinhas roliças a puxaram pedindo atenção. Ela olhou para a garotinha de cabelos escuros cuidadosamente partidos de lado, camiseta branca de gola social e de olhos pidões que fora autora do gesto.

— Mamãe, conta a história do macaquinho?

Era fim de tarde, e apesar de ter desenvolvido o hábito de ler a noite para ela, o pedido súbito era muito familiar. Estava entre os pedidos que Sarada mais fizera nos seus quatro anos de vida. Ela simplesmente adorava a tal história do macaquinho.

— Tudo bem, vou pegar o livro.

— Deixa que eu pego, mamãe. — Ela se propôs, correndo para a estante cheia de livros.

Sakura a assistiu subir sem cerimônia no pé do armário para alcançar o livro azul que se encontrava na segunda prateleira. Havia algo gracioso em sua tentativa empolgada de alcançar o volume com suas poucas dezenas de centímetros de altura, pegando finalmente após três tentativas.

Era o livro de contos ocidentais que Sakura comprara quando visitara a feira de uma aldeia no País do Vento com o marido quando estava por volta do quinto mês de gestação. O avistara em uma das muitas vitrines do movimentado comércio local. Ele, com sua capa lustrosa azul e nome em grafia dourada, logo se destacara em meio a diversos outros títulos empoeirados. Entre parar em frente à vitrine e a euforia por compra-lo, ignorou o acordo que fizera com Sasuke de só comprar coisas para Sarada quando voltassem para Konoha, no fim do sétimo mês. Em sua defesa, ela podia alegar que o marido já havia ignorado o combinado antes, comprando um par de sapatinhos vermelhos que vira em uma das primeiras vilas que visitara depois de saber que ela estava grávida.

Sasuke se conformou então em observar a esposa entrar na loja, esperando-a do lado de fora. Sakura, além do livro que vira na vitrine e decidira levar antes mesmo de entrar, se viu parando indecisa entre as prateleiras da sessão infantil, optando por fim em levar mais outros dois livros: Um com fábulas antigas e bem populares e o outro era uma coleção de contos ninja. Todos eram impressos em folhas brilhantes, com desenhos coloridos em todas as páginas.

Todos os dias ela lia algum capítulo para a filha. Gostava de imaginar por quais daquelas histórias ela se encantaria, quais ficariam por anos em sua mente, inspirando-a com lições sobre amizade, coragem e bondade e entrariam em sua lista de preferidas ou apenas se a fariam rir e pedir para ler várias e várias vezes. Era um modo de se sentir perto dela e de apresenta-la através de palavras ao mundo que ainda não conhecia.

Às vezes Sasuke se sentava com a esposa e esta o incentivava a ler algum capítulo para que sua pequena se acostumasse com a voz dele também. No início ele estranhava o pedido, mas acabava lendo ao menos alguma parte. Em algumas ocasiões ela acabava adormecendo sob o som da voz grave e suave do marido, a gravidez lhe deixava constantemente com muito sono e era fácil se deixar levar pela tranquilidade proporcionada por momentos como aquele. Não raramente ele também interrompia a leitura, contestando se a história fosse tola ou tivesse algo que soasse absurdo.

—Ela resolveu casar da noite para o dia com um desconhecido?— indagou Sasuke inconformado certa vez, fechando o livro.

Estavam sentados sobre a sombra de uma árvore frondosa, coberta aquela época do ano por flores laranja de uma vivacidade contagiante. Dali podia ouvir o um dos muitos rios da região, e Sakura, que havia deitado a cabeça no colo do marido para ouvir a história, o encarou pensativa, passando a questionar se foi uma boa escolha optar por um livro ocidental.

—Ao menos ela é... Hum... Bondosa? Não é um péssimo exemplo de todo. — Sakura defendeu um tanto incerta. Havia simpatizado com ela de algum modo. — Mas atenção Sarada, ir a uma festa ok, casar com um desconhecido nem pensar! — advertiu, levando as mãos a barriga, dirigindo-se a filha.

—Nem pensar em casar, na verdade. — retificou Sasuke afastando uma mecha de que estava em frente ao losango púrpura da testa da esposa, colocando para o lado, com certo azedume no tom que fez Sakura rir.

— Muito bem, vamos às estórias com ninjas e kunoichis poderosas então.

Quando a garotinha voltou com o livro em mãos, Sakura se sentou colocando-a no colo e abrindo-o na já conhecida página onde a fábula começava. Sarada era uma ouvinte exigente, observava meticulosamente os desenhos de cada página com fascínio e gostava de manter o padrão teatral no modo que a mãe contava, fazendo-a ter cuidado com as entonações em cada fala e parágrafo.

A musiquinha, mamãe. Ela sempre exigia, referindo aos quatros momentos onde o macaco cantarolava, e ria cantando junto. No fim das contas era o momento preferido de ambas onde Sakura fechava o livro sabendo que dali a alguns dias ela pediria para que contasse a história do macaquinho de novo.


	9. Coração

Dois corações

Um fato irrefutável.

Ela soube que tinha dois corações em si assim que soube que estava grávida. Um segundo coração crescera dentro de si dia após dia.

Fazia tempo que o escutara pela primeira vez o constante e ritmado pulsar da vida que estava a complementar a sua. Mas só agora, o tendo contra seu peito, palpitando junto ao seu próprio, aquilo parecia subitamente mais real. E ela soube que assim seria eternamente: Não mais teria apenas um coração.

Olhou para o rosto que por meses desejou conhecer. O rosto que seus sonhos de menina sempre procuraram delinear de algum modo. Era por ela que esperara? Ela que estava outrora em seus planos mais secretos de longo prazo? Em nenhum seria tão perfeito. Os traços lembravam claramente Sasuke: O cabelo negro, o nariz aristocrático que se revelava claramente apesar da pele inchada e avermelhada. Tão pequena.

Algum canto de sua mente registrou o som de Karin guardando o material que usara para ajudá-la no parto, depositando sobre suas mãos por fim uma manta azul que ela deslizou sobre o corpo nu da filha que acabara de ser colocado sobre o seu peito.

Seus dedos, com certa hesitação, tomaram coragem para percorrer cada pequeno traço rosto da filha. Os lábios que não eram maiores que a ponta de seu polegar, as bochechas que ainda tinham marcas esbranquiçadas vindas do parto, o contorno dos olhos que se encontravam fechados. Uma lágrima quietamente deslizou por sua face, seguida por mais algumas que genuinamente refletiam seus sentimentos. Emoção. Quantos sentimentos cabiam nessa palavra? Amor, alegria, medo, euforia...

Ao apoiar seu dedo na base do queixo da garotinha, o qual ela ainda não decidira claramente de quem ela herdara, foi tomada por mais uma das pequenas descobertas que faria naquele dia sobre a nova Uchiha: Seus olhos. Eles eram negros.

Sentiu uma mão ser apoiada sobre a sua que estava na base das costas do bebê e a apertou, sabendo que o marido, que estava sentado á sua cabeceira sabia, apenas sabia, o que era aquilo.

— Olá, Sarada. — falou ela com um tom empolgado, mas ainda assim baixo.

O olhar da pequena era atento sobre o seu, como se quisesse conhecê-la também. Ela mal piscava.

Os dedos de Sasuke apertaram-se entre os seus. Estavam frios. Talvez não soubesse ainda como agir.

— Já chegou ao mundo afrontando. — comentou Sakura, ainda absorta em olhá-la, lembrando-se de suas teorias sobre o neném. — Sempre achei que ou cabelo ou os olhos seriam meus.

Sasuke primeiramente não respondeu, uma olhadela a fez ver que ele ainda parecia um pouco atônito, incrédulo talvez, fitando a recém-nascida como se não tivesse coragem de chegar mais perto.

— Os olhos são. O contorno. — Ele contrapôs, observando mais atentamente. Ela claramente tinha muito de Sakura.

Um sorriso nasceu no rosto da esposa ao reparar com mais cuidado. Sim, a lembrava.

— Você é tão perfeita, Sarada. Tão perfeita... — sussurrou bem próximo a face da pequena.

Era uma observação para si mesma. Uma constatação. Tinha certeza que nada poderia ser mais perfeito.


	10. Castigo

Ela não podia comer os doces que a mãe estava fazendo para o chá de bebê da tia Hina, não podia brincar no andar de cima, nem jogar queimada com o Inojin e Boruto, que haviam decidido que era brincadeira de menino. De onde eles haviam tirado isso?

Havia sobrado apenas brincar na caixa de areia sozinha. Mas eles haviam permitido isso? Não, ao invés disso inventaram que ela tinha medo de libélulas. Claro que ela não tinha medo de libélulas, mas não era por isso que iria querer uma no cabelo! E ele ainda estava se achando só porque ia ter um irmão.

Era tudo culpa do Boruto.

— Aquele idiota. — praguejou com um muxoxo que não passou despercebido pela mãe, que ajudava a tia Hinata a arrumar os doces em uma bandeja.

Doces que ela não podia comer — isso já foi dito? Nada mais injusto.

"Você não vai conseguir jantar se comer agora." Sua mãe dizia. Claro que ela ia conseguir. Não tinha nada demais em comer um doce. Ou dois.

Ela e a tia Ino estavam ajudando nos preparativos para o chá de bebê que seria irmão daquele idiota, enquanto o tio Naruto estava acabando de arrumar o quarto do neném. Ela queria ver como estava ficando, mas era só subir um degrau que ouvia sua mãe reclamar.

"Está empoeirado e você pode se ferir mexendo no que não deve".

Ela não podia fazer nada!

Era só ela querer fazer algo ali que recebia prontamente um não.

— Estou ouvindo, Sarada.

— Humpf — ela bufou, apoiando o rosto sobre as mãos, mantendo o cotovelo sobre os joelhos.

Estava sentada ali nos primeiros degraus da escada há uns três minutos. Sua mãe a havia mandado sentar ali para pensar. E era certamente o que estava fazendo. Talvez não do modo que a mãe esperava.

Queria ter jogado mais areia no Boruto, areia o suficiente pra deixa-lo enterrado no chão do jardim! Quem sabe assim ele não fosse lhe dedurar pra sua mãe.

— Mas isso não é justo — resmungou.

— Não é mesmo — Sakura falou se aproximando da filha. — Você poderia ter machucado seriamente o Boruto. A areia contém muitos micróbios, já pensou se um deles cria um infecção nos olhos dele? Você gostaria disso?

A menininha abriu a boca em protesto, mas se obrigou a parar com frustração, se resignando a fazer um muxoxo. Ela não queria isso, afinal. Boruto era um idiota, mas ela não iria gostar de vê-lo cego, talvez abarrotado de areia, mas não cego.

Sakura levou a mão até o rosto da filha, para que esta a encarasse.

— Então você já pode pedir desculpas pra ele, não?

Sarada assentiu, ainda a contragosto, e viu a mãe chamar o Boruto até ali, que se aproximou, ainda que desconfiado. Aquela menina sabia ser assustadora.

— Acho que a Sarada tem algo a te falar — incentivou Sakura com expectativa.

A garotinha ainda parecia hesitante, olhando raivosamente para Boruto.

— Um pedido de desculpa pelo que fez, não é Sarada? — insistiu ela com um tom mais severo.

Aquilo encorajou Boruto, que a olhou com um sorriso vitorioso. Eles sempre se provocavam quando o outro levava bronca. E agora ele estava na vantagem.

— Sarada... —advertiu Sakura encarando a garotinha com ar muito sério.

— Sim, eu queria... — começou Sarada relutante quando se obrigou a parar.

Boruto e aquele um risinho idiota na cara.

— Eu te desculpo, Sarada. — falou com ar de superioridade, estendendo a mão. Aquilo era uma provocação.

Seus olhos foram para o de sua mãe, como se ponderasse se recusar a se desculpar, mas não queria ver sua mãe brava, então achou melhor pegar a mão dele.

— Apesar de você ser medrosa — Ele completou, extinguindo o momento de paz.

— Idiota — ela pestanejou, torcendo os dedos do menino, que puxou a mão, correndo para trás do pai que estava do outro lado da sala.

— Sarada! — sibilou Sakura já irritada.

— Mas é culpa dele mamãe, ele que não me deixou jogar queimada e ainda colocou aquilo no meu cabelo — reclamou com a voz já embargando —, e ainda por cima tá se achando porque vai ter um irmão. Eu quero ir embora!

Antes que percebesse, a filha já estava chorando e resmungando coisas sobre ela ser proibida de fazer tudo. Sakura inalou profundamente contando até dez, antes de pegar a menina no colo.

— Você não pode jogar areia nos olhos das pessoas toda vez que te irritarem — falou, obtendo como resposta apenas uma fungada. — Tem que aprender a conversar e resolver as coisas de modo civilizado.

Sim, essa era Sakura discursando sobre resolução pacífica de conflitos e controle de raiva.

Maternidade muda as pessoas.

Naruto apoiou uma das mãos no queixo e estreitou a visão como se tivesse perguntando "Hm, é mesmo?".

Sakura o ignorou, afagando a cabeça da filha que se encontrava chorosa apoiada na curvatura do seu pescoço. Poderia dar uns cascudos nele depois.

Sarada havia perdido a soneca da tarde e passado da hora de comer. Ela não estava acostumada a ter sua rotina de sono e alimentação interrompida, o que a fazia não ficar surpresa por ver a filha tão irritadiça. Não que sua menina tivesse um gênio fácil em qualquer época, mas adicionado à fome ou sono, Sarada era um xarope.

Trocou uma rápida piscadela com Hinata sinalizando que subiria e pegou a bolsa no sofá. Talvez em um lugar mais calmo a filha pudesse adormecer e compensar o atraso na rotina ao menos por algum tempo. Não poderia deixa-la dormir se fosse um pouco mais tarde, já que garantiria que a menina demoraria de dormir a noite.

Hinata era mãe de criança pequena também. E bem, quando você é mãe de uma criança pequena é bom que as portas de cozinhas e banheiros dos seus amigos estejam sempre abertas pra você, uma vez que se acostuma a passar por certos apertos, como seu filho fazer xixi em uma hora indevida, em um lugar mais indevido ainda, ou vê-lo subitamente sujo de lama após uma ida jardim em que você desgrudou o olho por alguns segundos. Além de ter a hora da soneca, e de acabarem se cansando em algum momento e dormindo no meio de uma visita.

Sakura foi até um dos banheiros de uso comum já começando a afrouxar suas roupas, a começar pela blusa de linho de botões que ela costumava usar. Ela ainda se encontrava chorando, visivelmente bêbada de sono. Ela a banhou cuidadosamente, vendo-a se acalmar. Banho sempre ajudava. Já vira as versões mais furiosas e estressadas de Sarada se converter a de um anjo quieto e sonolento após três minutos de banho.

Pegou a pequena muda que levava consigo, a vestiu e a levou ao quarto de Boruto, sentando-se e esperando a filha, que já se encontrava praticamente adormecida, realmente pegar no sono. Nem adiantaria tecer mais alguma reclamação pelo ocorrido, visto que a menina estava bêbada de sono.

— Mamãe — Ela chamou após alguns minutos os quais Sakura julgou que ela estava adormecida — É verdade que eu não vou ter irmãos?

— Quê?

— O Boruto disse que só tem irmão quem tem pai e mãe, e o papai não tá aqui.

Sakura então entendeu porque ela já estava tão mais rude com o Boruto.

— Bem, eu não posso dizer se eu e seu pai iremos te dar irmãos um dia — Sakura falou, resoluta a tentar, no entanto. — Mas se você for uma boa amiga, certamente poderá ter irmãos um dia. O que não acontecerá se continuar jogar areia nos olhos das pessoas

— Como a Senhora e o papai com tio Naruto?

— É, tipo isso.

— Mas a senhora outro dia jogou...

— Pshiu — silenciou ela, nem querendo saber do que ela havia lembrado. Ela não era o melhor exemplo. Seria bom colocar isso na lista de coisas pra fazer pra educar Sarada. — Isso não importa.

Ela fechou os olhos, e alguns minutos depois, levou sonolentamente uma das mãos até seu colo, tateando até a curvatura do seu pescoço antes de abrir os olhos uma última vez com cenho franzido, fechando-os em seguida ao se ajeitar nos seus braços com uma careta, fazendo Sakura se permitir rir.

Sarada, desde que desmamara, havia se habituado a dormir com uma das mãozinhas sempre enroscada em seu cabelo, talvez para garantir que não fosse embora. Sakura havia cortado o cabelo há alguns dias atrás, para a frustração da filha, que ainda elevava inconscientemente as mãos à procura de seus cabelos, e constantemente ficava enfezada por não achar.

Assim que viu que ela estava totalmente adormecida, estendeu uma manta sobre o chão por ser mais fresco, e a deixou dormindo, pegado algumas almofadas para acomodar sua cabeça.

...

Fora acordada por um leve susto de algo caindo sobre sua mão, abafando o grito ao empurrá-lo por reflexo. O inseto negro caíra sobre o assoalho, correndo no sentido contrário ao que estava, enquanto esta se encolhia na parede. Ela resolveu segui-lo, desfiando a cortina.

Sua mãe havia dito que algumas aranhas eram inofensivas, e serviam até para afastar alguns mosquitos que realmente fossem prejudiciais, por isso não era bom sair matando-as. Aproximou-se com cuidado e se abaixou, enlaçando-a o nó que havia preparado. A aranha se debateu um pouco, e ela foi até à janela, onde ficava um dos galhos da árvore do quintal, libertando-a ali.

Sarada a observava se afastar lentamente quando lhe ocorreu uma ideia. Ela podia não ter medo de libélulas, aranhas, ou qualquer inseto nesse mundo, mas conhecia alguém que tinha.

A pegou de volta rapidamente, prendendo-a ao lado do travesseiro de Boruto, e desceu correndo ao encontro da mãe, que certamente logo iria pra casa.

— Já ia te chamar — dito e certo, Sarada pensou, mas viu a mãe fazer menção de subir as escadas. — Vou pegar suas coisas.

— Ah, não mãe, deixa que eu pego — ela protestou. — Vou guardar tudo direitinho.

A filha disse as últimas palavras já correndo apressada para o andar superior, ela a esperou e ambas se despediram de Naruto, Hinata e Boruto. Ino já havia ido embora com o filho enquanto Sarada dormia.

Algumas horas depois Sakura entendeu que deveria ter suspeitado desde o começo. Já ia mandando Sarada pra cima para escovar os dentes desfazia a mesa do jantar quando o telefone tocou e esta foi atender. A pequena logo se levantou, olhando de modo suspeito demais enquanto ela pegava o telefone.

— Hinata, tudo bem? — Ela perguntou ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha.

— Mãe, eu vou escovar os dentes — se habilitou Sarada correndo para o primeiro andar.

Ao ouvir sobre o que Hinata encontrara quando fora colocar Boruto para dormir, Sakura logo percebeu o quanto havia sido ingênua ao achar que a situação estava resolvida. Aquilo era algo para encarnações futuras, talvez um carma que fosse levar em suas vidas futuras.

Desligou o telefone, e uma única palavra foi ecoada em todo o quarteirão.

— Sarada!


	11. Tomates

O céu limpo e as flores amarelas que se espalhavam pela grama da região alpina que se estendia através de suas janelas denunciavam a chegada da primavera. Abriu inconscientemente a porta dos armários da cozinha mais uma vez, buscando algo que fosse do seu agrado para comer. Havia pedido para Sasuke ir ao pequeno distrito no sul de Kusagakure para comprar creme de avelã. Era um pedido um pouco cruel, já que ficava a uma hora do chalé onde estavam hospedados. 

Não fazia ideia do que procurava. Há uma hora atrás estava certa de que queria comer creme de avelã com pão e talvez algumas castanhas. É, castanhas seria bom, mas agora... Estava com fome e não sabia de quê. Foi quando avistou uma tentação vermelha aglomeradas em um cesto no fundo da geladeira. 

Não, não podia.

Eram os últimos de uma porção fresca que Sasuke havia comprado em uma feira na última vila em que haviam passado, e provavelmente tinha planos para ela. Planos que não a envolviam. Mas infelizmente, para a ruína dos planos de Sasuke, a ideia de comer uma torta recheada de tomates passou a soar assustadoramente tentadora.

— Sarada, porque faz isso comigo, hein?— Indagou seriamente, com uma das mãos sobre a barriga de sete meses enquanto puxava o cesto com a outra. Era muito fácil fazer a coisa errada.

Enquanto a torta se aquecia, Sakura deliciava-se com o cheiro e a expectativa de comê-la. Quando levou a primeira colherada à boca, decidiu que era definitivamente algo pelo qual valeria à pena morrer. Sim, valia. Sua filha tinha um gosto gastronômico incontestável. 

Pouco antes das últimas colheradas, ouviu os passos de Sasuke se aproximarem. Apressou-se em guardar o preparo nos armários e eliminar a louça que usara da mesa. Quando ele chegou à cozinha, ela ensaiava lustrar a pia. Quando virou para olhá-lo, ele trazia algumas sacolas consigo e as depositou sobre a mesa.

— Achei que demoraria mais, Sasuke-kun. — comentou com um riso amarelo guardando a louça.

— Sua pasta. — Ele indicou as sacolas, estranhando o fato de Sakura não ter saltado sobre elas, que era o que acontecia toda vez que trazia um pedido absurdo.

— Ah, obrigado. — Ela sorriu, indo para as sacolas e pegando o pote de creme, não sentindo nenhum interesse particular por comê-lo naquele momento. — Eu... Acho que vou adorar comer isso mais tarde.

Quê? Sua esposa havia acordado com a ideia e o fizera ir ao distrito antes mesmo do dia amanhecer para decidir que poderia ficar para mais tarde. Sua boca se abriu para manifestar seu desgosto, mas achou melhor não. A probabilidade de Sakura ir de risos a lágrimas ou a mais completa irritação de um segundo para outro andava especialmente alta nos últimos meses. Até porque ela não tinha culpa de tanta instabilidade. Ao invés de um protesto, ele resolveu guardar os alimentos que havia comprado.

— Fiquei de fechar as contas com o locador. Acha que tá tudo bem se seguirmos viagem?

Sakura assentiu, achando descabida a hipótese de não continuarem. Já haviam conversado sobre ir para a costa ainda naquela semana, e não via razão para desconsiderar a ideia.

— Anata, eu sou a médica aqui. Se encontrar alguma razão para pararmos, eu mesma falarei, ok?

Sasuke apenas fechou uma das portas após guardar tudo em uma prateleira, desistindo da ação ao ver de relance uma tigela metálica entre os mantimentos, puxando-a. Havia só algumas migalhas de torta no fundo da tigela. Não, aquilo era tomate?

— Você não fez isso. — Sasuke determinou, indo até a geladeira apenas para confirmar.

— Eu posso explicar. — Ela se sobressaltou, recuando contra a pia.

— Creme de avelã — certamente um plano para tirá-lo das proximidades e atacar o que ela realmente queria. Mulher vil.

— Não foi premeditado. — defendeu-se.

A cabeça de Sasuke balançou negativamente, e ela pode ouvir um sonoro Tsc sair de seus lábios.

— Muito bem, termine. — Sasuke estendeu a tigela para ela. Foi quando sentiu aquele cheiro que a fez seu estômago revirar. 

— Tira isso daqui. — reclamou, virando o rosto com uma careta e tapando o nariz com a mão.

Era isso, sua esposa comia todos os seus tomates e um segundo depois não suportava nem o cheiro da prova do crime?

Antes que pudesse guardar, Sakura passou por si empurrando-o. Oh não, ela não parecia bem.

...

Passara o última hora jogada pateticamente sobre o chão do banheiro colocando cada grama de tudo que tinha comido — e do que não tinha — para fora. Toda vez que achava que já tinha se livrado de tudo, a sensação de enjoo voltava, mostrando que tinha mais. Sentiu a mão de Sasuke deslizar sobre seus cabelos ao dar o que esperava ser a última descarga e deixou sua cabeça acomodar-se em seu colo. Patética, era o que ela sabia que era.

— Acho que ela não gosta de tomates. — comentou baixinho enquanto seus olhos fechavam. O mal estar não havia passado e tinha certeza que dali a alguns minutos voltaria a vomitar.

Um muxoxo baixo saiu dos lábios de Sasuke, mas não saberia dizer se ele considerava aquilo alta traição naquele momento. — Talvez viesse a considerar nas próximas semanas, quando os enjoos de Sakura mediante a qualquer coisa relacionada a tomates o impediria de se quer chegar perto de um até o fim da gestação da esposa.

— Vou fazer um chá pra vocês. — ele colocou algumas mechas de sua franja atrás da orelha. Ela levantou a cabeça deixando-o se levantar.

Chá soava uma ideia especialmente boa.


	12. Insegurança

Abriu os olhos em meio a um longo e pesado suspiro mirando o reflexo no espelho e cerrou os punhos frustrada, desviando rapidamente o olhar para o chão. Ouviu a voz da mãe vindo da porta.

— Sarada, aqui os livros e você tem cinco minutos para tirar seu coldre da mesa — Sakura entrou com uma pilha de livros, indo até a estante organizá-los.

Não era costume da filha deixar suas coisas espalhadas, mas de vez em quando ela usava a mesa como depósito de quinquilharias, colocando qualquer coisa que quisesse se livrar quando chegava em casa.

— Já estou indo — ela assentiu distraída olhando incerta para o espelho.

Sakura acenou desconfiada colocando os livros na prateleira. Sarada havia decidido aprofundar os conhecimentos que tinha sobre venenos e ela própria havia separado o material que tinha de melhor em seu arquivo pessoal, e ela apenas nem pareceu notar que os livros que queria estavam ali.

Seus olhos percorriam os títulos, organizando-os no canto da prateleira quando ouviu mais uma vez um suspiro baixo vindo do lado. Procurou a filha com o canto dos olhos e a viu inalar profundamente o ar em volta encarando o espelho através dos óculos com a típica armação vermelha que usava desde pequena.

Aos dezesseis anos, Sarada era dona de um semblante expressivo, marcado por um par de olhos negros que se destacavam mesmo por trás das lentes ovais. Os cabelos, que havia parado de cortar há quase dois anos, já alcançavam a cintura e lembravam, com exceção da franja, um corte que havia em uma foto antiga da família Uchiha.

— Hm... Mãe? — Sarada a chamou hesitante. O olhar dela foi do chão para o espelho da penteadeira que ficava em frente à cama e se desviou rapidamente, voltando para o próprio colo.

— Que foi? — Sakura perguntou olhando-a diretamente como se só a observasse agora.

Sakura viu um vinco se abrir em sua testa.

— A senhora acha... — começou mordiscando o lábio inferior, brincando com as pontas do cabelo que já passava dos ombros — Acha que eu sou bonita?

— Do que esta falando, Sarada?

— Estou falando que... — parou, suspirando pesadamente e se jogou na cama, abafando uma espécie de grunido com o travesseiro.

Sakura a encarou surpresa e a viu se sentar novamente se recuperar do ataque, retirando os óculos.

— O que quero dizer é que todas as meninas são tão bonitas... e eu sou... magrela, sem graça, sem cor, sem sal... — ela enumerou apontando para si mesma como se todos os absurdos que falara estivessem perfeitamente exemplificados.

— Sarada, o que está dizendo... — Sakura foi até ela, sentando-se rapidamente ao seu lado — Você é maravilhosa.

Sarada repôs o óculos, olhando para os olhos esmeraldinos da mãe. Sakura era linda. A mulher mais linda que já conhecera, passava até a princesa de cabelo loiro-três-tons do País das Águas que escoltaria de volta para casa amanhã. Ela não entenderia.

— Deixa pra lá — ela se levantou — Vou pegar o coldre.

Antes que Sakura pudesse protestar, a filha soltou um beijo no ar e bateu as portas despreocupadamente. 

...

Estava certa que conseguiria. Havia passado quase quatro — quatro — anos da sua vida sem aquilo. Não, sua visão não podia ser tão ruim. De perto, suficientemente perto, ela podia ver com algum grau de distinção. Espalhou com um friccionar de lábios o gloss na boca e até caçaria os óculos para assegurar que o contorno estava correto, mas não havia tempo.

Voou pelo corredor e apoiou uma das mãos sobre o corrimão ganhando segurança e desceu as escadas enquanto colocava um dos brincos na orelha. Ouviu a voz da mãe vindo da cozinha assim que completou o primeiro lance:

— O jantar está pronto.

— Não vai dar, eu vou ao Ichiraku com o time, mãe — Sarada contou apressadamente, passando pelo pai que silenciosamente dispunha os pratos e talheres sobre a mesa da antessala e pegando um suco.

— Tudo bem, não demore e... — Sakura apareceu no vão de entrada da cozinha, com um pano de prato sobre os ombros e estacou observando-a — Cadê seus óculos?

O tom sério da mais velha não permitia contrariedade e ela logo sentiu o olhar do pai sobre si.

— Eu... Não vou precisar deles por hoje... Eu vou indo... — ela desconversou, fazendo menção de se dirigir a saída. Não queria que o assunto rendesse.

Pena que Sakura não pensava o mesmo.

— Não, a senhora a lugar vai a nenhum sem seus óculos. Imagina se acontece uma emergência e você não consegue se defender porque, vamos lá: seu óculos não está onde deviam estar? — ela disparou incisiva

— Mãe... Eu estou bem e tenho que ir — afirmou tentando colocar o outro brinco na orelha e se virando para a porta, adiantando o passo. Quanto antes saísse, menos embaraçoso aquilo ficaria. Ao menos era o que pensava.

Antes que pudesse alcançar a saída, esbarrou em uma das cadeiras derrubando suco sobre o chão e o brinco que tentava colocar.

Praguejou baixo suprimindo um xingamento e se abaixou para procurar. O chão estava turvo, mas ela tinha que achar. Estava ali, não seria difícil, exceto por tudo parecer tão borrado.

— Sarada — Sasuke chamou, sua mão indo por reflexo até o braço da filha pra que se levantasse.

— Não — ela puxou o braço bruscamente para que não a tocasse. Não precisava de ajuda. Quando o encarou seus olhos eram vermelho vivo — Ah... Desculpe — retificou envergonhada e desviando o olhar e logo localizou o brinco.

Ótimo, agora estava com o vestido manchado e com os olhos assustadores de brinde. Ela era mesmo uma aberração. Levantou-se dirigindo a cozinha para tentar remediar o estrago.

— Sarada — Sakura começou sentindo a paciência se esvair — Seus óculos não são um luxo pra você decidir se quer ou não. Você precisa deles. Além do mais, não sei pra quê o drama, ele cai muito bem em você.

— Fácil falar. — respondeu passando pela mãe em direção a pia — Cabelo rosa, olhos verdes, é só dar um sorriso que o quarteirão inteiro se desfalece quando a senhora passa. Até o herbanário azedo da feira a enche de descontos e cortesias. A senhora não entende o que é ter uma placa na cara dizendo o quanto é esquisita sem graça.

— Herbanário? — Uma das sobrancelhas de Sasuke arqueou e ele interrompeu o monólogo da filha olhando para Sakura.

— O senhor ouviu algo depois de "herbanário"? — Sarada se virou para com tom de acusação que flertava com o sarcasmo.

— O Hideki-san só é grato por eu ter cuidado das filhas dele — Sakura interveio sem graça se defendendo. — Assim como muita gente da feira. — e foi a vez dela de desconversar — Eu fiz muitas das crianças nascerem, cuidei de mães, pais, esposas... Eles sentem com se devessem recompensar.

Era verdade. Não raramente encontrava pacientes e ex-pacientes que se sentiam na obrigação de agradá-la. Por mais que recusasse a maioria das ofertas, vez ou outra acabava aceitando algo para encerrar a questão. A maioria não tinha muitos recursos, então a ofereciam o que tinham, que podia ser um desconto, frutas, verduras, chegara até a ganhar uma galinha certa vez. A cara do marido e da filha ao vê-la chegarem com a ave cacarejante em baixo do braço após um plantão no hospital era uma imagem que levaria anos para sair de sua mente.

— É, e ele estava muito empenhado nisso, deu até uma flor.

— Foi um agradecimento.

— Pessoal demais. — Sasuke murmurou com uma expressão apologética.

— Era um sino azul!

— Ei, ainda estou aqui — ela acenou interrompendo os dois. Adorava ver a cara do pai quando falava dos admiradores da mãe e se divertia horrores com o modo que ele suprimia o desagrado franzindo o cenho e prendendo uma das mãos sobre o braço, mas ao menos podiam fingir que se importavam?

— Esquece — Sarada murmurou dando de costas ao ver o debate silencioso que travavam com o olhar e correndo para o quarto - Não sem antes esbarrar no corrimão. Droga, por que tinha que ter tirado os óculos?

Sakura e Sasuke entreolharam-se tentando captar o que se assara ali.

— Aquilo brilhando era...

— Gloss. Ela passou por conta própria — Sakura assentiu orgulhosa rindo da expressão atônita do marido. Sarada nunca usava maquiagem.

— Você não acha que ela está... querendo impressionar alguém, acha? 

Sakura riu com gosto.

Seu marido era muito inteligente, mas não entendia nada de garotas adolescentes.

— Deixe-me falar com ela — riu dando um beijo estalado no rosto do esposo.

.........

O quarto estava escuro, mas podia ver a silhueta da filha deitada na cama encolhida.

— Ai mãe, foi mal... Não queria ter parecido grosseira nem ativado o sharingan e tudo, mas podemos nos falar depois? — ela pediu emburrada.

— Chega pra lá — Sakura se aproximou reclamando lugar na cama de solteiro.

Sarada chegou para o canto à contragosto.

O silêncio caiu sobre elas e ela se virou olhando o perfil da mãe. Os olhos verdes fitavam o teto e se fecharam como se ela tivesse suprimindo um pensamento e se abriram mais uma vez.

— Mãe, sei que veio aqui pra me ajudar e dizer que não devo me preocupar com nada disso, que a beleza mais importante é a e dentro e essas coisas...

— Não, eu não vim aqui pra isso.

Sarada se calou e viu a mãe se virar para ela tocando suavemente sua face.

— Você é linda, Sarada. Linda... Mas eu não vim aqui pra te dizer isso — ela soltou a bochecha da filha, fitando novamente o teto.

A mais nova a encarou com expectativa e ela pensou sobre as palavras que usaria. Não pode deixar de pensar que Ino se sairia melhor naquilo.

— Quando eu era mais nova, garotos riam da minha testa e eu estava convencida de que era horrorosa. Com doze anos eu fazia dietas e de tudo para me sentir bonitas, mas... Não funcionava.

"Na sua idade eu havia internalizado todas as inseguranças com a minha aparência possíveis: Faltava peitos, não era alta ou magra o bastante, Mas olhando pra trás, lembrando de como eu me sentia naquela época, eu não desejaria ser mais alta, magra ou ter uma testa menor. Eu desejaria não sido tão cruel comigo mesma. Todas as palavras duras... os pensamentos nocivos, as horas escuras me sentindo mal comigo mesma... Isso que eu mudaria. Eu não acho certo que qualquer menina da sua idade se sinta como eu me sentia. Não diria metade daquelas palavras que dizia pra mim mesma a ninguém. Por isso não vou me repetir sobre o quanto a acho linda — e você é — porque o importante é como se sente sobre você. Independentemente de qualquer coisa, você tem o direito de se sentir bem com quem é, não deixe ninguém tirar isso de si. Nem você mesma."

Sarada assentiu e ela se levantou, deixando o quarto da filha, não sem antes tocar sua testa com dois dedos arrancando um sorriso doce.

Não levou muito tempo para a filha passar por si na sala com os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo desajeitado e os óculos de armação vermelha no rosto avisando que não demoraria.


	13. Dezesseis

O barulho em volta era irritante, e as pessoas pareciam competir com a música em volta para ver quem alcançava mais decibéis. Ela havia se afastado delas, pedindo uma tônica no balcão. Porém, aparentemente o atendente não podia conceber que tônica fosse um termo elementar que fazia referência a um refrigerante. Não, obviamente ele tinha que associar a uma bebida alcoólica.

Colocou a bebida sobre o balcão desistindo de objetar e olhou em volta, procurando por uma figura rubra e em seguida olhou o relógio mais uma vez. 22:19. Tarde demais para a salvação de sua alma. Inspirou, e procurou novamente por algum sinal de Mizaki e começou a questionar se havia sido uma boa ideia acompanhá-lo.

Ele dissera que precisariam passar na Azaki para pegar os pergaminhos que restaurara com alguém ou algo assim. Mizaki era exímio conhecedor de runas antigas, conhecera o mundo todo e estava em Konoha para recuperar uns pergaminhos danificados cujas informações nele contidas, ao que tudo indicava, seriam primordiais para uma missão que desenvolveria em Suna.

De todos os possíveis lugares que imaginou que a "Azaki" fosse — uma lanchonete, uma estalagem, uma barraca qualquer no caminho de casa — não lhe ocorreu que ela seria aquilo. 22:30.

Você pode estar se perguntando qual o problema com a hora, e pensar na resposta a isso deixava Sarada ainda mais irritada. Acontece que — preste atenção — seu toque de recolher era dez da noite. Toque de recolher, que coisa mais ridícula, você deve estar pensando agora, e Sarada prontamente concordava, mas quem disse que seus pais a ouviam? Pensara em declinar o convite por já estar no limite do tempo permitido, mas o que diria? Que para os seus pais, ela podia passar dias em missão, arriscar a vida, quebrar ossos, ser envenenada, prender pessoas em genjutsos, lançar kunais e shurikens, mas passar das dez fora nos dias livres? Nunca, em hipótese alguma. Ridículo.

— Pra você — ouviu a voz de Mizaki e quando olhou, ele lhe estendeu um copo.

— Eu já peguei uma — recusou sem graça apontando para a bebida intocada.

— Isso? — perguntou com um sorriso de lado a lado pegando a bebida no balcão — Muito fraco — exclamou, batendo o copo novamente sobre o balcão, após virá-lo de uma golada só.

Sarada deu de ombros, ainda sem jeito.

— Você já tem o pergaminho? Eu...

— Sim, mas me ajude a terminar esse rum — ele assentiu despreocupadamente, sentando-se a seu lado — Você não tinha perguntado dos museus do País da grama? São enormes...

Ela aquiesceu empolgada, ouvindo ele contar sobre os milenares museus de pedra da costa do País da Grama, estendendo o assunto para mausoléus subterrâneos do sul do continente.

Mizaki-san era um homem viajado, conhecera vários lugares do mundo, e era culto e inteligente como poucos, podia conversar com ele sobre vários assuntos, de pintura a música clássica, histórias antigas ou acaloradas discussões sobre arte, história e mesmo política. À medida que o assunto se estendia, se tornava difícil lembrar-se do arrastar dos ponteiros de seu relógio.

...

Luzes baixas iluminavam o pequeno espaço lateral onde algumas pessoas jogavam poker. Outros tantos circulavam em meio ao som alto, e o odor de nicotina se fazia presente. Logo localizou a assinatura de chakra que procurava e que deveria estar em casa a exatamente uma hora e trinta e nove minutos.

Quando olhou em direção ao local que a presença do chakra apontava, pode ver que Sarada conversava animada com um homem de cabelos vermelhos e barba por fazer, que estava sentado ao lado dela no balcão. Ele parecia distraí-la com o que dizia, mas ao olhar para ele, Sakura estacou. Não, aquele homem não estava olhando assim pra sua filha.

Já vira vários garotos olharem para Sarada com algum interesse — modéstia a parte, sua filha era linda — e, ao contrário de Sasuke, que enfezava a cara e era averso a ideia de qualquer um — ênfase em qualquer um — manifestar interesse pela filha, tendo horror a mera hipótese de "Sarada" e "Namorado" poderem ser usados na mesma frase, Sakura costumava achar graça dos potenciais pretendentes, constrangendo a filhas com piadas e insinuações que a faziam querer sumir. Mas um homem de quase sua idade? Sarada tinha 16 anos!

Antes que pudesse respirar mais cinco vezes, para completar a contagem de dez, os passos de Sakura se desvaneceram para onde estavam.

— Soda e um empanado de carne, por favor — ela pediu displicente ao atendente atrás do balcão, fingindo não reparar que parara entre a filha e o fulano que ela conversava.

— Mãe?

Sakura se virou observando a filha que a encarava boquiaberta.

— Sarada, — cumprimentou como se tivesse acabado de vê-la — vai me apresentar seu amigo?

A garota pigarreou, estranhando sua mãe adentrar um pub, passar ao seu lado e pedir um bolo como se isso acontecesse todo dia.

— Aoki Mizaki, estou prestando serviços temporários a Konoha — ele tomou a frente, entendendo-lhe a mão.

— Que interessante — ela acenou para ele com um sorriso, e deu um safanão em Sarada para que ela lhe cedesse seu lugar quando o bartender apareceu com o pedido.

Sarada passou para o banco ao lado desconfortavelmente, e Sakura pegou a soda e o empanado, deixando o primeiro cair sobre o homem que se encontrava a sua direita.

— Desculpe, eu não queria... — ela exclamou fingindo estar alarmada.

— Tudo bem — ele afastou o líquido que escorria sobre sua camisa com as mãos com a expressão visivelmente descontente.

— Melhor limpar logo para não manchar.

Ele fez menção de se contrapor a ideia, mas o tom imperativo, apesar de doce da mulher de cabelos rosa, mostrava claramente não se tratar de uma sugestão.

— Com licença — ele cedeu, retirando-se a contragosto.

Sakura assentiu com um sorriso vitorioso, mas ouviu a filha chamá-la em um sussurro assim que Mizaki desapareceu entre as pessoas.

— Mãe, o que está fazendo?

— Eu que pergunto. Já se perguntou que horas são?

Ela olhou para o relógio e aquilo pareceu desconcertá-la

— 23:39. Ai meu deus, foi sem querer, eu... A senhora... A senhora fez aquilo de propósito! — começo sem jeito, acusando-a por fim

As mãos de Sakura se inverteram e a encarou como se dissesse Que é que eu posso fazer?

Sarada bufou.

— Eu já estava indo pra casa.

— Bebendo ao lado de um estranho de quase minha idade.

Sarada ajeitou aos óculos e pediu aos céus piedade. Esse era o estilo preferido de tortura de sua mãe: Questionar suas afirmações uma a uma até ela não ter o que dizer. Mas ela tinha.

— Não exagera: ele tem 26, e eu não estava bebendo. Só estamos aqui porque ele disse que precisava pegar uns pergaminhos com alguém aqui e... — ela parou, resolvendo assumir a ofensiva — Além do mais, o que tem de mais? Não estávamos fazendo nada errado.

— Além de você ter passado do seu horário e estar em um lugar que uma menor nem deveria ser permitido pisar?

— Horário, isso é uma coisa tão infantil. Eu não sou mais criança! O Misaki-san inclusive disse que em alguns países não se têm esse problema.

— Ah, é? E o que mais o "Misaki-san" disse pra você? — Sakura fingiu ponderar — Que é inteligente, madura, e olha, só nem parece ter só dezesseis anos?

Sarada ia formular uma protesto, mas ao não achar resposta, mordeu um lá e enfezou a cara com um muxoxo baixo e anasalado. Ele havia dito sim uma porção de vezes algo parecido. Mas o que tinha de errado nisso? Por que mães são assim?

Diante da falta de resposta da filha, ela se aproximou um pouco mais, querendo encará-la.

— Eu sei que esse tal Misaki-san pode parecer o máximo, mas ninguém que traz uma garota de sua idade a um lugar desses empurra bebida e toda essa história de "você é tão madura pra sua idade" pode ser considerável alguém confiável ou decente.

— Talvez o Mizaki-san tenha dito todas essas coisas, mas não lhe ocorreu que talvez, só talvez, eu seja madura mesmo e não uma criança idiota como quer me tratar?

E lá vamos nós. Sakura havia esquecido que todas as garotas de dezesseis anos tinham certeza que de sua abundante maturidade.

Antes que ela pudesse replicar, Mizaki reapareceu, e Sakura se levantou com um sorriso, ainda com o prato em mãos.

— Mizaki, já estamos de saída — ela apoiou o garfo de metal sob o prato e começou a entortá-lo lentamente — Espero não vê-lo perto da Sarada ou qualquer outra garota novamente.

O olhar estático de Mizaki quando Sakura depositou o prato com garfo completamente amassado sobre o mármore escuro do balcão dirigindo-lhe um último sorriso a fez ter certeza que a ameaça fora eficaz o bastante.

— Vamos, Sarada.

Sarada observou a mãe que começava a se dirigir com passos lentos a saída incrédula.

— Mizaki-san, perdão, eu não sei o que dizer... — ela se levantou se aproximando dele para se desculpar. Sua face estava escarlate. Sua mãe não poderia tê-la envergonhado mais.

— Sarada — ouviu Sakura chamar em tom autoritário.

— Já vou, eu ainda preciso ainda pegar os pergaminhos pra missão, caso tenha esquecido.

— Tem cinco minutos — Sakura determinou ignorando a cara de desgosto da filha.

— Eu realmente não sei o que falar... 

— Tudo bem Sarada, sei como mães são exageradas — ele a tranquilizou, retirando os pergaminhos da bolsa de couro que carregava.

— É, ela sempre exagera. Eu estou tentando resolver as coisas para a missão amanhã e ela apenas não se importa — Sarada reclamou frustrada.

— Releve, deve ser difícil para alguém como ela entender uma kunoichi como você.

O tom que ele falou foi o mesmo tom de pouco caso que usara anteriormente, mas daquela vez aquilo a incomodou.

— O que disse?

— Só... Você sabe... Do famoso team sete ela é que não tem nenhuma habilidade grandiosa, e parece ser meio... — ele gesticulou as mãos em sentido circular próximo a cabeça e o cenho de Sarada se franziu.

O quê? Aquele homem realmente achava que podia falar assim de sua mãe? Ou achava que só porque estava irritada com ela ia deixar alguém falar mal dela na sua frente? Ah, ele estava louco.

— Escute, minha mãe é uma sannin lendária, a maior dessa geração, conseguiu todo poder que possui sozinha e queria você e metade dos ninjas com doujutsos e clãs famosos serem metade da kunoichi que minha mãe é.

Seus lábios crispavam e ela pegou os pergaminhos saindo batendo os pés.

Sakura viu a filha passar na sua frente ainda visivelmente irritada. Evidentemente ainda não a havia perdoado pelo vexame, mas talvez um dia a entenderia.


	14. O melhor presente do Mundo

Açúcar, farinha, manteiga, chocolate, sal, ovos, fermento, castanhas, essência de baunilha, creme de avelã. Misturar, sovar... Ia dar tudo certo. 

Sarada batia a massa sobre o mármore escura, virando-a de um lado para o outro, amassando e batendo em sua superfície com o rolo. Teve que segurar a irritação no nariz com a farinha que levantava no ar toda vez que batia a massa na bancada.

Era assim que sua mãe fazia, não? Ou era com pizza? Bem, não importava, a massa deveria estar bem misturada e batida com muita força e vigor e... 

— Sarada — ouviu a voz sonolenta de Sakura chamar —, o que... 

Ela se sobressaltou ao ouvir aquela voz, e antes que pudesse responder, notou, não tarde demais, a tigela de vidro da mãe que oscilava sob a bancada devido aos vigorosos movimentos, pender rumo ao chão juntamente com a massa, que voou para o outro lado da cozinha. A tigela que a mamãe pegou na casa da vovó, sua mente gritou alarmada. Estava encrencada.

Em retrospecto, a mente de Sakura registrou justamente as três coisas que fizeram o alarme Sarada-cozinhar-fogo soar na sua cabeça assim que entrou na cozinha: Sarada se encontrava com as mãos brancas e a cara pela farinha de trigo; o fogão ligado com o que seria... Chocolate??? E a última coisa que registrara antes do alarme soar foi a travessa de vidro que roubara da casa de sua mãe caindo. Se Sarada achava que estava com problemas com ela por aquilo, não queria nem imaginar como ela estaria com Mebuki.

Seus instintos ninja fizeram seu corpo se mover para desligar o fogão, e pegar Sarada antes que a tigela alcançasse o chão e ela se machucasse com os estilhaços. 

— O que você acha que estava fazendo? 

— Eu... Eu... 

Sakura não deixou ela se explicar.

— Eu não quero saber de você perto dessa cozinha, ouviu bem? — determinou incisiva a encarando nos olhos. 

A garotinha acenou e quando Sakura a soltou, passou o olhar no entorno da cozinha. Estava tudo uma bagunça. Os armários estavam abertos com panelas para todo o lado, farinha de trigo se espalhava pela pia e chão, um banquinho, que estava certa que Sarada usara para alcançar os armários e fogão, se encontrava em frente à bancada. Ela tinha idéia do perigo que se submetera?

Deveria ter suspeitado que ela aprontava algo, claro que devia. Há dias ela estava ocupada com uma pesquisa, precisando de tempo e silêncio para estudar. Deveria ter estranhado ter conseguido aquilo tão fácil naquele dia. Ao contrário de todos os outros dias do ano, Sarada estava quieta desde que chegara da escola. Apenas a deixou estudando pelas últimas o quê... — Ela olhou o relógio — três horas. Já deveria ter aprendido que a casa muito quieta nunca era um bom sinal.

Quando ela se aproximou da bancada, Sarada logo se exasperou, sinalizando para que parasse. 

— O que... O que estava fazendo? — perguntou mais calma e ligeiramente curiosa, notando que a filha estava visivelmente envergonhada. 

— Eu não queria causar problemas. .. Eu... Eu nunca te dou um presente, então eu pensei... 

Era seu aniversário. Como tinha esquecido? Sarada estava tentando fazer algo para seu aniversário! Aquela idéia rapidamente afastou qualquer irritação de seu coração.

— Como não, eu tenho todos os que você me dá! Como aquele porta-jóias... — Sakura a lembrou do presente do último dia das mães.

— De picolé — ela contra-argumentou.

— Tem também as flores, os porta-retratos.

— Papel crepom e cartolina! — protestou contrariada — Eu queria um... Um presente de verdade. 

Sakura riu com ela desprezando as coisas que fazia em datas comemorativas na escola. 

— Eles são de verdade pra mim. Eu amo seus presentes. 

E amava mesmo. Eram cartões coloridos, corações de papel, pinturas com as palmas das mãos dela impressos com tintas coloridas... Ela amava cada um dos pequenos presentes que a filha lhe fazia em datas comemorativas desde que começara a freqüentar a escolinha. Estava certa de quando Sarada tivesse 40 anos ela ainda teria cada uma daquelas lembranças guardadas. 

Não lhe ocorreu que Sarada sentisse a necessidade de lhe dar algum outro presente.

— Creme de avelã e castanhas, é? Quero ver isso.

Sarada se emburrou.

— Ah, agora não seria mais surpresa — ela se sentou na bancada enfezada.

Sarada era uma teimosa, mas Sakura não desistiria.

— Com chocolate... Eu não posso aguentar...

A garotinha a fitou por trás dos óculos quadrados com dúvida estampada na face. Ela cederia.

— Talvez o ingrediente que falte seja a garota mais fofa do mundo — Sakura avançou jogando farinha nos cabelos da pequena, seguido por cosquinhas.

Como se tanta superfície de contato só servisse pra isso, sua testa foi o primeiro alvo a ser acertado quando a filha se recuperou do excesso de risos, buscando deixá-las em mesmas condições.

Com o arrastar da tarde, após levar a massa ao forno, as duas arrumavam a bagunça instaurada nos breves minutos de preparo.

Sarada era muito atenta a receita, quase a enlouqueceu questionando cada decisão sua de fazer do jeito que sabia em sua mente. Ela constatou com ternura que a menina havia decorado a receita, apesar das dúvidas sobre como seria uma colher de chá, ou um terço de colher de sopa.

Lustrava o chão quando o cheiro doce a despertou.

Sarada também pareceu se atentar ao cheiro do biscoito que já devia estar quase pronto.

— Creme de avelã — inspirou o ar em volta com expectativa.

— Com castanha — Sarada concordou sonhadora.

— E baunilha.

— E chocolate.

— E... Fogo? Fogo — se a primeira palavra saiu como uma indagação, a segunda foi um grito de desespero.

As duas correram para o forno, observando o fogaréu que se formara na parte interna. Sakura desligou a boca, jogando uma toalha e água para conter as chamas. Ele devia estar com algum problema de congestionamento de gás.

— Ao menos conseguimos apagar — falou animadamente recostando-se na pia ao lado quando as chamas cessaram.

Sarada tossiu com a nuvem espessa de fumaça ainda apresente, mas concordou.

Elas olharam uma pra outra, e Sakura foi primeira a dar um passo em direção ao fogão, colocando a mão no puxador. Inspirou profundamente. Sarada ficaria chateada se o biscoito tivesse queimado. Seria a ruína do presente que ela tanto queria lhe dar.

Ao abrir, sentiu a menina se aproximar afoita atrás de si para ver o estado dos biscoitos.

Olhou para a filha esperando uma reação que não veio até o olhar das duas se encontrar. Um riso baixo começou a soar e ela não conseguiu não acompanhar. Cadenciadamente, o volume dos risos passou a poder ser ouvido em toda a casa.

Ainda em meio a risos, ela pegou a bandeja e a colocou sobre a mesa. Foi quando Sarada, sem nenhum preâmbulo, a abraçou.

A percepção dos bracinhos da pequena em volta de si tão repentinamente fez brotar algumas lágrimas junto com um riso bobo. Então a abraçou de volta.

— Feliz aniversário, mamãe.

Os biscoitos, que Sarada cuidadosamente moldou com algo que sugeria a silhueta delas e de Sasuke, juntos e de mãos dadas, descansavam sobre a mesa queimados como um tição. Mas não importava. Tinha o melhor presente do mundo nos seus braços.


	15. Completude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma leitora do spirit sugeriu uma Drabble com Sasuke observando Sakura amamentar a filha, e sempre quis escrever algo com amamentação, mas sentia não ter a delicadeza necessária. Fiquei feliz pelo empurrão e aqui está. O último capítulo já já será postado e espero ver vocês lá.  
> Beijos^^

Os olhos de Sarada a perscrutavam curiosos. Uma de suas mãos se agarrava a seus cabelos enquanto mamava. Sakura apreciava o corpo quentinho da menina em seus braços, sua respiração tranqüila, e os olhos graúdos que a estudavam. Ela queria apreender cada detalhe.

Sarada costumava procurar seu peito e ficar incontáveis minutos ali, olhando-a enquanto se alimentava. Às vezes caia em um sono sereno imediatamente após. Em outras ela tomava seu peito mesmo quando não estava com fome, mamava um pouco, ria, e soltava, mas permanecia ali mesmo assim, como se apenas estivesse reivindicando o direito a seu leite e um lugar no seu colo. Em outros, mais precisamente naquele momento, ela tomava seu seio faminta.

Sakura gostava de pensar que as duas se nutriam naquele momento. Era como sentir aquele vínculo se materializar, tornar-se tangível naquela forma ancestral. Seu amor se tornava alimento, e, na mesma medida, ela passava a precisar de Sarada em seus braços tanto quanto ela precisava dela. 

As duas sorriram.

...

Sasuke Uchiha observava a esposa sentada na poltrona com a filha em seus braços. Com cabelos desengrenhado caindo sobre os ombros, Sakura alimentava Sarada em seu seio com uma expressão serena.

Aquela era sua família, Sasuke pensou orgulhoso. Enquanto tivesse as duas, tudo faria, por tudo lutaria.


	16. Mãos e Passos

Sarada estava radiante. Aquele, de todos, era o seu dia. Observara a multidão afoita a aclamar como nova hokage e a viu de longe cumprimentar cada um dos convidados que foi parabenizá-la na festa que organizara para comemorar a conquista da filha. Sarada acenou para ela de longe. Estava cercada por uma comitiva da Vila da Grama que viera cumprimentá-la. Ela recebia com carinho cada uma das felicitações, cumprimentava afetuosamente cada um dos convidados com um caloroso sorriso, mas Sakura podia perceber o quanto ela parecia, em alguns momentos, estar perdida com tanta atenção. Sarada, apesar de não ser propriamente tímida, era reservada e gostava de preservar seu espaço pessoal.

Ao desviar o olhar, flagrou o marido observando a filha com ar orgulhoso enquanto Naruto conversava animado sobre os desafios de ser hokage do outro lado da sala. Não pode evitar sorrir quando o olhar dos dois se encontrou.

Estavam pensando a mesma coisa.

"Mãe" Sarada tocou seu braço, chamando sua atenção "Vamos sair daqui um segundo".

Sakura a fitou com ar provocativo:

"Cansada no primeiro dia de hokage"?

"Ah mãe, eu só preciso de um pouco de ar" pediu um tanto esbaforida.

Sakura acenou e as duas saíram pela cozinha. A tarde estava fresca, o Sol já se arrastava para se deitar no horizonte, tingindo suavemente suas nuvens de rosas. Caminharam em silêncio para longe da casa ruidosa, e Sakura observava pela sua visão periférica o quanto Sarada mal podia se conter de felicidade. Seus passos eram confiantes, mas o suspiro contido enquanto mexia no cabelo escuro que caia sobre os ombros denunciavam que ela só falta saltitar, como tantas vezes quando criança. Ela olhou para a copa das árvores onde incidiam os últimos raios solares do dia.

Sentia como se pudesse ver tudo.

Podia ver Sarada correndo por entre aquelas árvores, ouvir sua gargalhada brincalhona, e mesmo seus choros quando voltava pra casa com um machucado. Tantas vezes ela procurara ali a sua mão ou a de Sasuke para se apoiar. Podia ver ela puxando sua mão para ir ao parque, a escolinha, ou e mesmo sua hesitação quando fora a academia pela primeira vez. Sakura que tivera que lhe tomar a mão para que saísse do transe de nervosismo e dúvida em que se encontrava. Podia ver suas mãos, tão pequenas, procurarem a sua e a de Sasuke para que a ajudassem a equilibrar suas pernas gordinhas em suas tentativas de andar pelo mundo. Ela era tão determinada. A deixava louca com suas tentativas de andar, se aventurando até nos cantos mais perigosos da casa como escadas e a banheira. Era só proibir ela de circular por algum canto que ela sumariamente ignorava. Tombou no chão inúmeras vezes, e quase sempre, a despeito de seu medo que ela se machucasse, sorria sapeca com a queda. Um dia, em uma tarde como aquela, ela soltou sua mão e andou. E desde então foi cada vez mais longe.

"Mãe" Sarada chamou hesitante.

A médica-nin voltou sua atenção para a filha que olhou dela para o chão. Parecia procurar palavras. Sakura nunca precisou.

"Obrigada" a Hokage falou por fim, afastando lágrimas teimosas. Os olhos de Sakura ardiam e ela tomou a mão da filha, apertando-a. Tinham que voltar para casa.

Havia sido um longo caminho até ali. Com choros, noites insones, fraldas sujas, castigos, risos, brincadeira. Tivera tantas dúvidas. Nem sempre soube tomar as melhores decisões, tropeçara, sem dúvida alguma, em muitos erros e acertos. Mas ali, Sakura pode sorrir. Aquele era o caminho que haviam percorrido juntas e nada poderia ser mais certo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queridas, muito obrigado por todo o apoio que tive escrevendo essa história.
> 
> Escrever Juntas foi uma experiência totalmente nova e fora da minha zona de conforto. Nunca havia me aventurado com fluffy e elementos mais cotidianos. Foi um modo muito especial de experimentar a escrita, e foi maravilhoso compartilhar isso com vocês.  
> Também serviu pra me curar um pouco do gosto amargo que o afastamento de Sasuke da família deixou. Odiei isso, mas ironicamente, a partir disso, surgiu ideias de como isso pode ter se desenvolvido, e acho que me conformei um pouco hsauahsu
> 
> Espero no dias dos pais postar uma one focada no Sasuke, esse papai que ficou mais pra escanteio aqui,como proposta da fic.
> 
> Beijos e muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam, favoritaram ou apenas leram e gostaram


End file.
